Bloodline Beasts
by MissSweetPeas
Summary: Isabella has spent her life running, she is exhausted and alone. Who can help her find her freedom? Jasper Whitlock aka The Major is fierce, could he save Isabella from danger but also from herself? Eventual Lemons :)
1. Chapter 1

Bloodline Beasts

Chapter 1

BPOV

I didn't have many friends, mother always told me to never get attached to anyone. Never have anyone to miss. They'd just end up getting taken away from me.

I sat down on the edge of the mountain, my feet dangled off the edge. Wind blew furiously around me, matching the ferociousness of my never-ending battle swirling around in my head. My thoughts drifted to my first ever friend, Joana. Clearing my mind i focused on that pertiuclar memory.

 _Texas, 1974_

 _It was a hot day in Texas, one of those days were the sun wasn't out but it was ultra humid. I sat under a tree reading my favourite book, Pride and Prejudice. Mother was securing us a home for the next couple of months and I couldn't be bothered following a realtor around all day. The repetitiveness of our lifes bored me._

" _Hi, I'm Joana. What's your name?" Surprised, I was that deep in thought I didn't hear the human girl walk up to me. Quickly recovering, I looked up to see a perky teenager staring down at me. "Hello, I'm Bella." I smiled cautiously. Looking around the park I saw her parents were cuddled on the grass eating their picnic, watching us closely. Good._

 _Looking back at Joana I studied her carefully, she was very pretty but still obviously going through that awkward teenage stage. "How old are you?" I asked wearily. She looked taken back by the question but quickly recovered. "I'm only 15." She plopped down next to me. "Why? How old are you?" She quizzed. "15." I lied._

 _Its then when I heard a piercing scream. Seeming automatic I searched my surroundings and listened carefully using my vampire hearing. I heard something very disturbing but before thinking twice on it I saw my mother running towards me._

 _Normally I'd say my mother was very beautiful. Her features were one of a goddess. Her eyes held truth, courage and knowledge in the unusual amber orbs, her smile was breathtakingly warm and sweet. She screamed maternal but she also had this edge to her that told you not to mess with her. Right now, she looked like a ruffled mamma bear. Her long long stuck out everywhere wildly and her eyes were dark and dangerous._

 _I cautiously got up, not wanting to startle Joana. I whispered to my mother so low that Joana's human ears wouldn't be able to hear. "What's wrong?" Alarmed and on alert I listened around us again. Understanding what had my mother so panicky I raced to her side at vampire speed. "What are we going to do?" I was surprised that my voice was strong and confident. Mother looked at me with sorrowful eyes then looked over my shoulders._

 _I slowly turned around. There he stood._

" _Well, well, well…" He sneered at me. "Don't look so shocked little one." He smirked, obviously loving the look of surprise and fear on my face. He gracefully strode up to Joana who was still sat on the grass. The look of confusion and fear froze her to the spot. He sneered down at her. She coward away from him._

 _He picked her up off her feet, his hand clasped around her neck and looked me dead in the eye with a wicked smile on his lips. I took a step forward but mother grabbed my arm forcefully, pulling me back._

" _Don't play into his games." She demanded. Joana struggled against him, her little legs fighting weakly. "DON'T!" I screamed. "Please, she did nothing." I cried at him. His smile stayed in place until her body went ridged. He threw her on the floor like she was trash. "Run." And I did._

Shaking off the memory I grounded myself and automatically focused my hearing in on the town below. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary I decided to check this little town out to see if this would be my home for the next couple of months.

Gathering my thoughts, I got up slowly and stood on the edge of the mountain. Feeling like I was on top of the world, I hated it, the feeling of being above something, someone. I wouldn't become like him, I repeated to myself. I would never become like him… And then i jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review, it's very encouraging. All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just dabbling with her delightful creations :)

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

Forks, Washington. This was going to be my new home, until he finds me again. Feeling my fear I quickly squashed it down. Inspecting the small town I was surprised with how much I loved it, everything seemed to be inconveniently in the same place and it was extremely homely.

Finding a home wasn't as hard as i thought it would be. There was a couple houses for sale to choose from and then i found it, my new home. Nestled deep in the forest was a little abandoned cottage. Overgrown trees and flowers hid the tiny cottage well, making it look like something out of a fairytale. It needed a bit of work but it was worth it, I decided.

After a couple of days I'd fixed up and furnished my cottage. I bought a second hand Mini for my new car and enrolling into the School was also easy, I was dreading the thought of having to stage as 17 year old at yet another school but it was for the best, I had to blend in. I decided to go hunting before my first day.

Walking out into the crisp night I looked at the night sky, with my vampire vision it made it easy to see the stars, they lit up the sky like little lanterns. Admiring the view I stood there for a good hour until I took off running looking for something to settle the burn in my throat. I came across some elk which satisfied me enough to get through the next month, not having to feed as often as normal vampires was a one of the bonuses of being powerful.

Walking back to my cottage I thought back on the time where I had company with my hunts.

 _1345_

 _REPOV_

 _"Mama why do we have to feed on animals?" Looking down at my little Bella I chuckled, 4 years old already, I sighed. "We don't have to baby but some vampires choose this because we don't want to hurt humans. This way we are satisfied and don't hurt anyone. You'll get used to it my little one." I cooed. She looked up at me in aware, seeming satisfied with my answer._

 _"So feeding off animals makes us good? We're not monsters?" She whispered. I came to a stop and turned her towards me, kneeling down I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eye. "Don't believe his lies, we are not monsters! We are survivors. We are strong and good people. Do you hear me?" I demanded. She looked me in the eyes, tears streaking down her face. "I believe you, mama." I crushed her into a hug and calmed her before getting back up._

 _"Never think you're a monster Isabella. You are powerful but your not a monster."_

Sighing I pulled myself out of my funk and strode into my cottage, looking for something decent to wear for my first day. Looking into my full length mirror I looked at myself carefully, using my power I focused on my eyes, the colour slowly started changing from golden to brown, once I was satisfied with the colour I noticed how pale I looked and stiff I seemed, I focused on making my heart beat. Slowly blood started moving around my body and soon enough I was having to breath, colour reached my cheeks and my skin looked a little darker.

I nodded at my appearance seeming satisfied with my changes, I could pass as being human. Of course I still had my vampire speed and vision, the thirst was still evident in my throat but that was it. I looked human, I wasn't a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't posted sooner but my little girl has been teething and I'm super tired but I wrote this, this morning while she was napping so I hope you enjoy! Next Chapter should be up no later than Saturday! Thanks for reading :) x

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

When the sun broke out across the sky I uncurled myself from the porch swing and put Pride and Prejudiced away. Slowly I collected everything I needed for my first day of school and shoved them into my bag.

Something about today excited me, the feeling was foreign, I couldn't remember the last time I was excited. Shaking the negative thoughts from my head before I ruined my mood, I strode out the door and headed for my car. Climbing into my old Mini I drove slowly to the school, not wanting to be too early.

Driving into the parking lot I saw a lot of old cars and was happy to see I fit in nicely, climbing out I did a quick scan of the parking lot out of habit and that's when I saw them. Four vampires with golden eyes. Relieved they wouldn't be able to smell my scent, I double checked to make sure I had cloaked it carefully. Gazing up at them from underneath my eyelashes I watched them carefully, they were all mated, so why were they staging as students? I looked away and headed towards my first class so I didn't turn up late.

My first two classes rushed by, I didn't have any of the vampires in them which I was grateful for. There was a few people who were brave enough to come and introduce themselves but I quickly shot them down, not wanting to make friends, they made me weak. I made my way into English, I smelt them before I saw them. A male vampire was sat at the back with his mate, his hair was a mess even for a vampire, it stuck up in every direction like someone had continuously ran there fingers through it. His mates wasn't any better, her black short hair was stuck in perfect points around her head, making her look like a little pixie. I silently made my way to the back corner, ignoring them. They were talking among themselves, quietly enough that humans wouldn't of been able to hear them.

"I saw something Edward, there were two men, one was called Peter. Him and his friend were looking for something but every time I try to see what they were looking for it goes blank." She huffed. Her tone was borderline frustrated. I smiled, of course she couldn't see me. Who was this Peter? I shifted through my memories, I had never come across two male companions that I had left alive. Who was his companion? Had he found me already?

Surprisingly instead of being scared I was more angered, how had he found me already? Deciding to figure this out later I focused on English, I got through the school day without incident and before I knew it I was heading home. I parked my car in my garage, instead of heading into my house I took off towards Seattle deciding to do a perimeter run, I needed to be sure there was only four vampires in Forks and check out where they resided. I was half way towards Seattle when I heard two men talking. "Are you sure she's here?" I jumped to a tree and coward into the leaves, trying to hide myself as much as possible, then two bodies came flying through the trees. "Stop." One of them said. "Shes here."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late chapter, have been busy with Christmas and a teething little girl. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

BPOV

"She's here."

I instantly regretted not running, I jumped down to the forest floor and stood tall in front of the two men. "What do you want." I demanded looking them dead in the eyes, and that's when I knew I was in trouble.

My world zeroed in on the blonde God across from me. His stance was guarded but powerful, all over his arms and what I could see of his chest he had hundreds of bite marks scattered across his perfect skin. His eyes were blood red, it was wrong but it made him look incredibly sexy. He screamed dangerous but my body wanted him.

Growling the blonde haired man stalked towards me, his eyes held dominance and pure lust. I backed up, NO! Why did we have to meet now? Before I knew it he had me pinned to a tree. His lips crashed on mine and I couldn't stop myself from responding, our lips moved together perfectly, his tongue ran across my lip asking for entry and I eagerly granted it. My hands grabbed at his wavy locks and tugged, he growled, bucking against me. I moaned loudly but I felt no embarrassment, I was too wrapped up, I got hit wave after wave of lust and I couldn't take it, I needed him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing shamelessly all over him, he purred and bucked into me.

Shocking me out of my trance my whole world came crashing back down, no... I can't let him get close to me. Jumping off of him I stepped away. "Wind!" I cried out, my hands shaking, a hard gush of wind blew in front of me and the blonde flew 700 yards away and I quickly turned around and ran. Like I always do.

I didn't stop, I didn't know where I was going but I needed to put as much space as possible between me and the blonde. I was the fastest vampire In existence so I wasn't worried that they'd catch me. I ran towards the ocean and cloaked my scent so they wouldn't be able to track me. I swam for a full 3 days, my mind on overdrive as I fought with my body to continue and not turn around and run back towards my mate, my chest ached with every stroke I took but I fought it. My mate... I can't believe I found him, I found him and I couldn't even have him. We could never be, he'd only get killed. I crawled up a sand bank onto a quiet beach, I laid there crying until I ran out of tears, I wiped away the venom tears and took in my surroundings. Great, I had no clue where I was and I was soaked.

Wales. I was in Wales, at least there was a lot of sheep for me to feed on, I chuckled.

JPOV

A huge gush of wind knocked me 700 yards away and she was gone, I instantly got up and rushed after her but I knew I'd never catch her, the ache in my chest increased with ever passing second but I kept running, pushing myself to go faster. I reached the ocean and her scent disappeared, I roared, my mate left me! I darted over to a near tree, ripping it out the ground and threw it towards the ocean. "She is different. She's extremely gifted." Peter whispered in awe. "Will we find her?" I demanded, Peter scrunched up his face in concentration then slowly his face lit up. "Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is short but after this they will be longer! :) I want to say thank you to the people who have favourited and followed my story, especially review and give me feedback, it's given me a lot of confidence and strive to continue.

* * *

BPOV

I sat on a cliff, overlooking the storm that was about to clash over the land. My mind kept wondering back to my mate, his unruly blonde locks, how I'd love to run my fingers through them. His angry red eyes when I ran from him, it made me angry. I had to run away from my soulmate all because of him! He wanted me alone, isolated.

 _1980_

 _"Isabella, don't look so glum. We make light of our situation. How about we go look at the new bookstore that's opened up?" I shook my head, not bothered to look up at my mother, she would just scold me for the depressed look upon my face. "Lets hunt." She commanded. I knew I wouldn't be able to worm my way out of it so I just followed silently behind her. She took my hand and we ran together through the woods, I slowed down so she could keep up with me. Then I heard them._

 _"Stop." My voice started to shake, mum caught me off guard and threw me up into a tree, I barely caught myself on a branch before she demanded I cloak myself. "Whatever happens Isabella, do not use your power, don't try to stop this. Do you understand? You remain hidden." She got into a defensive crouch and waited. I stayed silent, knowing if I uttered a word they'd be able to hear me and my cover would be blown but I couldn't stop the tears silently rolling down my cheeks._

 _"Well, well, well, Renee, where is our dear daughter?" He strode up to her until his face was almost touching hers. She stood her ground and I felt the fierce admiration radiating from me. "You will not touch my daughter. I just hoped I would of been there the day she ended you." She laughed, right in his face. He grabbed her by the neck, his face was turned into a vicious scowl. "I will kill her, she will die by my hands and you can then be together in hell." I crumbled at her words, she wasn't going to try fight him, she was going to go with some dignity. He sneered in her face, his wrists flicked and her head came off, she didn't scream though, my mum was strong. He tossed her head on the floor and threw her body on top of it. "Burn her."_

I shook myself out of the memory and wiped away the tears, irritated. I stood at the edge of the cliff, my shoulders straight and my posture confident. My mother said I would one day end him, I will kill Aro Volturi.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken a while but here it is. I hope you like it! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just dabbling with her delightful creations :)

* * *

BPOV

I was clear on what I needed to do, I needed to defeat Aro. Take the Volturi down. I was currently speeding towards Volterra, Italy. My anger fueling me, consuming me. He will pay for killing my mother, for making my life hell.

Nearing Volterra, my anger still gripping me, I stopped. I sensed him before I heard him. The pull in my chest easing and the all consuming pain ebbing. How did he know I'd be here?

"I wouldn't do that, Isabella." He slinked out of the shadows. Oh that accent, southern drawl. It made my knees weak. Shaking my head. "What are you doing here? And how do you know my name?" I ground out, directing my anger towards him.

"Nothing escapes me, Isabella. What are you planning?" He walked towards me, his face darkened with anger.

"Its none of your business, now if you'd excuse me, I have something I need to do." I shifted to step away but before I could take a step he pinned me up against a wall by my neck.

"Its suicide, you don't know how to fight Isabella. If you let your anger fuel you, you will die. You can't hide behind your power forever." Of course, he was an empath. Reaching for his hand, I gripped it.

"I could kill you in two seconds, get your hand off of me." My rage consuming me, I needed to do this. My mind chuckled darkly, he knew nothing of the power I possessed.

"Let me help you, you have forever to do this Isabella. Be prepared." He was right I had forever, forever to run. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't watch him become his next victim because of me. "Please, I cant run anymore." I sagged under his grip, his hand loosened and he pulled me towards him into an embrace. "What happened Isabella? Why are you running from him? I can help you." My face scrunched up, no one can help me. He must of felt my disbelief.

"Don't you know who I am Isabella?" He sounded relieved, why? Who was he. I turned in his arms so I could look up at his face, that's when I noticed them. He was littered with scars, his chest, neck, the top of his arms. What happened to this man? I looked up into his eyes, my shock evident on my face. "What happened to you?" I whispered.

Suddenly I was out of his arms, he moved back and put space between us, his face hard and eyes dark, enraged. I gulped, what made him be like this?

"You don't want to know. Are you going to let me help you or not? Trust me Isabella, I can keep you safe. Your my mate after all, why would I put you in harms way?" He had a point. My anger was all but gone now and I understood that it was reckless. I would of died. I made my decision.

"Where to then, cowboy?" I smiled. His answered grin was dazzling, it was a lazy lopsided grin that made my knees weak and all the muscles deep in my belly clench. Oh what is this man doing to me? He smirked at me, fuck. I forgot he was an empath.

"I have a coven in Texas, we will go there. Peter and Charlotte are like family. I trained them well so they can train you. They know everything I know." Wait... what?

"Your not going to train me?" Even to me my voice sounded disappointed, how pathetic am I? I hid my face behind my hair and looked down, I heard him come up to me and felt him grasp my chin.

"Isabella, if you wasn't my mate I'd train you right here, right now. I'd be too lenient, I wouldn't want to hurt you, you wouldn't learn anything then. Peter, hes my second in command, he knows everything I know so your in good hands, I trust him, even with you." His voice grew soft, I looked him in the eye. "I trust you." I whispered. His face split into a smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"Oh, whats your name?" I asked, all of a sudden shy. Where did that come from?

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Ohh...


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for sticking to my story. Its been fun writing this so far and I'm excited to see where it takes us! Please review and the next chapter will be up sometime next week. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas! :)

* * *

BPOV

Running was something I had grown accustomed to, Jasper had no trouble keeping up though.

"Tell me about yourself, Jasper." I quizzed him, my curiosity shining through. He looked at me sheepishly.

"What do ya wanna know, darlin'?" My lust peeked as his southern drawl came through, will I ever get used to that? Shaking my head I glanced at him sideways to see if he caught it, of course he did the smug prick, he had a sexy smirk that stretched across his face.

"Will you tell me how you got them scars? There bites aren't they?" That wiped his smile off his face, I instantly regretted asking him. His whole demeanor changed.

Regarding him carefully I stopped and grabbed his arm. He froze under my touch and came to an abrupt stop in front of me. With my other hand I lifted my black long sleeved to up to show my waist and hip. His hand suddenly gripped mine and he gasped.

"Who did this to ya?" I shifted under his gaze and smiled sadly up at him, "I'll tell you my story when you're ready to tell me yours. Just know I feel an ounce of your pain." I stepped out of his grip and shrugged bitterly. "You should see the other guy." Chuckling darkly at my own joke. I could remember clearly what happened to him.

 _1972 - Portland._

 _I was being followed. My skin prickled and I knew it was someone bad. Running through the forest I was trying to listen for my enemy but heard nothing, I began to slow when suddenly I was knocked onto my back. Looking up I saw the culprit. Shifting out from under his weight I brought my power forward and flung a fireball at him. He jumped out of the way but the fireball still grazed his hand, lighting his whole arm up. His screech echoed throughout the forest._

 _Turning to bolt I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, the man had launched himself at me and bit down into my shoulder. Pain crippled my whole right arm, I tugged forward trying to escape him. He slouched down my back and grabbed my waist, holding tightly he bit down on my waist and littered bites all around my hip._

 _Doubling over, I clutched my waist in agony. My skin blazed where his bites marks started to scar, I shook the pain from my mind and bolted upright. Shaking the leech off of me I grabbed at his dirty locks, he was a shield. That's why I couldn't hear him approach me, he shielded himself. Copying his power, his skin glowered dark red as I concentrated on copying his power onto me. Tossing him into a tree. Fire blazed on top of my skin, seething at the man who scarred me for life I pushed all my power towards him, he instantly turned to a pile of ash._

 _"Thanks for the shield, douche."_

"Darlin'..." Jasper shook me gently, I blinked up at him. "Sorry, just a memory." I shuddered at the flashback. That day I let my dark side take over, fearing my death turned me into something I wasn't. Turned me like him. I always had an internal struggle with my dark self, I couldn't let myself be like my father, Aro.

"Stop." I looked up to see Jasper was stood over me, he was so close our chests were touching. "What ever ya did, ya aint a bad person." His words shocked me, this man didn't have a clue what things I had done to survive and he was saying I'm not a bad person for doing them. Even though I doubted his words I still took comfort in them. "Thanks, Jasper." I smiled shyly up at him.

"Let's get goin' darlin', were nearly there." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

JPOV

"You should see the other guy." Chuckling darkly at her own joke. Suddenly she shut down on me, her emotions vanishing. I was confused, how did she do that? She had to be feeling something.

"Isabella." I waved my hands in front of her face to get her attention but her eyes didn't move. They looked lost, emotionless, dead. I started to panic, could vampires go into shock? I gently shook her shoulder, she instantly flinched from my touch then came back to me. She looked so vulnerable and then her emotions clashed down around me. Flooding my senses, I felt her darkness. It was all consuming, making me want to do some very bad things.

Shaking myself slightly I took in her features, she looked guilty and extremely vulnerable. "Stop." I commanded. She looked up at me, her expression breaking my heart. She was totally at a loss with herself. Feeling her guilt, "What ever ya did, ya aint a bad person." My words ringing with sincerity, anything shes done couldn't of been as bad as what I have done. She took some comfort from my words but I knew she still doubted them.

"Thanks, Jasper." She smiled shyly up at me, I loved seeing her smile at me. Especially when she was all cocky and confident, that smile made my heart hurt, she was so sure of herself then, like she was free. But of what? I was dying to know her story but I sure as hell wasn't ready to share mine. She'd run for the hills.

"Let's get goin' darlin', were nearly there." I grabbed her hand, she hasn't run away yet, my inner self sung at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry It's been so long guys I have been mega busy, my fiance's birthday and my little ones is on the 27th so I have been so busy planning and shopping haha, hope you like this chapter and I will try upload Chapter 9 next week! Thank you for the reviews! Its very encouraging. All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just dabbling with her delightful creations :)

* * *

BPOV

"So how did you know I'd be in Volterra? You don't have anymore powers." I was intrigued to know how he got the information. He studied my face for a second and then replied. "Peter gets these impulses, he knows things. He cant control it fully but he gets the information at convenient times." His sexy grin broke out across his face and I couldn't help myself, I sprung at him, clashing my lips against his.

Jasper quickly responded, deepening the kiss. Before things got too out of control he slowed it down and pecked my lips. "Sorry, you just did that smile and I couldn't help myself." I blushed.

"You can blush?" The shock in his voice ringing through. Shit, how do I explain this to him? I looked at his puzzled face. "Jasper, when you tell me your story I will tell you mine. Just know I'm very powerful, I have many gifts but I'm not all Vampire." He didn't look satisfied with my answer but he didn't push for more information. He ran ahead leaving me to catch up with him.

We shortly came to a stop in front of a old house, it was made of wood and brick. The old wooden porch stretched around the house, sitting at the far side was a cute little wooden bench. We stepped up on it but before walking through the door Jasper stopped me. "Peter and Charlotte are a little crazy so if they get to much just tell me." He commanded, his voice hard and demanding. I nodded once and then stepped through the door.

The house was beautiful, lush carpets covering the floor and a cosy fireplace nestled in the living room. The open kitchen was very country, wooden tops and white cupboards. I loved it. It felt like home.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Hope you have a fantastic weekend. My partner is doing a fitness blog if any of you are interested you should definitely check him out! Heres the link: blogger

Thank you for sticking with my story! Hope you like this new chapter :)

* * *

BPOV

"Hi darlin', I'm Peter and this is my sexy mate Charlotte." I took him in, he was average build but well ripped. His muscle contracted as he shifted to shake my hand. "I'm Isabella." His grip was strong and dominant. "So, are we doing this or what?" I demanded. They all exchanged an amused look before laughing.

"Your a little forward aren't ya hun? I like ya." Charlotte chuckled. "You can call me Char." She smiled at me.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get yourself settled hun? I can give you some clothes, you look my size." Char took my arm and guided me upstairs to the bathroom. "Thank you,you don't have to." I smiled back at her warmly. "Yes I do hun, your filthy." She chuckled. I looked down at myself and laughed with her. "I kind of am."

She showed me the bathroom and how to work their over the top shower. I got in and turned the water to scolding, it felt exquisite as it dripped down my body. Char returned with some jeans and t-shirt for me to throw on, they were a little tight but still looked good on me. Walking back down the stairs I found Jasper in a heated discussion with Peter. "We don't know anything about her! Why does she want him so badly?"

"Hes my father." I deadpanned. They turned around in shock, curiosity in their eyes. "I'm not going to tell you everything but you have the right to know why I want him, you are helping me after all." I sat on their couch and motioned them forward, they quickly sat down and waited for me to dive into my story.

"I was born in 1341, my mother was human when she gave birth to me. She nearly died giving birth to me but I bit her and it triggered the change. I grew up running, for some years I didn't know what from but my mother always told me never to stop to find out. In 1345 I found out why, Aro was set to destroy me, his mistake. He killed my mother. I want revenge. I want my freedom." A tear slipped down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away, angry with myself for showing weakness.

Jasper projected his sorrow and tried to calm me with his gift but I shrugged it off, I didn't need his pity. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to see their expressions.

"I need your help, I need you to train me. Once you have trained me fully I will leave, I promise this wont get back to you. You have my protection." Looking them all square in the eye I showed them that they could trust me.

Peter looked quickly to Jasper but he shook his head. I continued to stare at Peter until he sighed. "We will help ya darlin' but you must promise me something in return."

"Anything."

"You must let us help you kill him."

I sat their shocked. Why would they want to help me? They could all die for this. I looked each one of them in the eye and stood up. "I'm sorry but I cant put you all in that kind of danger." I quickly looked at Jasper and gasped, my heart aching. "I cant let him take you away from me, your all I have." I whispered to him, his expression fell and he started to walk towards me.

I stepped back but before I could turn he had me in his iron grip, his chin resting on my head as he stroked my hair. "You wont lose me, Isabella. Its you I'm worried, about, you cant do this alone. Let us help you baby." I crumbled. "Promise me you wont get hurt." I looked up at him, needing to see him as he said it.

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thought I'd give you another chapter :)

* * *

"Again!" Peter commanded.

I huffed. We've been training for two solid days. We started with the very basics and he's been making me perfect each move before we moved on. "Again, Peter?" I demanded.

He grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the ground. His hand squeezing to the point where my skin started to crack. "Are you questioning me?" I grabbed his hand, my power burning under my skin. "Get off me." I demanded, my voice dropping. "Or what princess? You'll burn me? You're pathetic, hidin' behind your powers." He spat.

My eyes widened. How dare he say I hid behind my powers. My hand shot out and grabbed his neck, taking him by surprise. "I never hid behind my powers!" I hissed. I pushed him forward with force and grabbed his wrist, twisting it roughly behind his back and throwing his face to the ground. "Me pathetic? Look at you, Peter. You're supposed to be in command. You're pathetic!" I chuckled darkly, whilst gritting my teeth. He began to struggle underneath me but couldn't get out of my hold. I pushed his face further into the ground, his diamond hard skin started to crack underneath the force.

"Isabella, stop!" Jasper roared. He grabbed me and pushed into the trees. "What the fuck are ya doin'?"

I roared against him, struggling to get out of his hold. "Let go, Jasper." My voice dripping with disdain. I looked into his eyes and he fell to the floor before me. "Jane?" He whispered, his voice still strong as he withered on the floor. "I copied her power, thought it might come in handy one day." A spine-chilling smile covering her features.

"We're done."

JPOV

"Me pathetic? Look at you, Peter. You're supposed to be in command. You're pathetic!" Isabella grinned, her face darkening, eyes blazing. She forced Peter's face further into the ground and I heard the telltale sound of his face cracking. I rushed towards them, throwing Isabella off and into the trees. "What the fuck are ya doin'?"

"Let go, Jasper." Her with disdain. I flinched at her tone, her hatred shining through. She hated me? I read her emotions but was shocked to find none. Wheres my Isabella? I looked into her eyes and found blackness. I found her eyes on mine and suddenly I crippled with pain.

"Jane?" I whispered, how could this be? Jane couldn't possibly be here. "I copied her power, thought it might come in handy one day." Isabella shrugged, a spine-chilling smile covering her features. I ground my hands into the ground forcing myself up, beyond angered with Isabella. She will be paying for this later.

"We're done." She called behind her as she walked away. That's what she thought, my inner beast smirked.

* * *

Wanted to show you another side to Isabella! Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its been a while but here you go, I hope you like it!

* * *

JPOV

I've been tracking her for almost 14 hours, she kept running in circles trying to lose me but I was smarter. Her pattern was quickly becoming apparent and if I was right I would smash right into her any second now. I could feel her, the pull in my chest lessening. I saw her entering the clearing I was currently in, her chestnut locks wild and eyes brazen.

"You were out of line, Isabella." She shrugged.

"He was pissing me off. Bastard said I hid behind my powers." A scowl graced her features. "Maybe next time he won't run his mouth." She smiled, sickeningly sweet.

"There won't be a next time. You go through me now." I growled, it was hard to stay in control, my inner beast rattled in his cage.

She cocked her eyebrow and smirked at me like she knew exactly what was happening. Her emotions were dark and unforgiving, raging and spiraling out of control, her own beast, my mind conjured.

I stepped forward, she took a step back. "So, tell me, Isabella, how long have you fought it?" Her eyes flashed with surprise but I kept my face blank. "You know I've battled with him for almost 700 years." I ran up to her, my face impossibly close. "You're a dark little creature, aren't you?" A chuckle escaped my mouth, the beast inside me escaping slightly.

"Jasper Whitlock, why would you be battling with such demons? Who are you?" Her eyes surveyed me, twitching with irritation.

BPOV

"Jasper Whitlock, why would you be battling with such demons? Who are you?" I looked him over, what horrors has he seen or done for him to be so damaged? Many of his scars were hidden behind his long sleeved top but I could see some scattered on his neck and hands, who gave him those?

"Isabella, you told me your story but I have yet to tell you mine. Wouldn't you love to know." He mocked me. I could see the struggle between him and his demon.

"Do tell." My curiosity getting the better of me. The fucker smirked at me, he knew I was getting impatient, he was taunting me. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the nearest tree. "You want to know how I got these scars? I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War. I killed hundreds, turned thousands. I am ruthless, callous, dangerous." My mind froze, I heard stories of the God of War.

 _1344 - BPOV_

 _"Mummy, tell me a story. I wanna hear a scary one!" I squealed. Mum looked at me, an amused look upon her features. "You sure you can handle it, Little one?" I thought for a moment, I am brave. I nodded enthusiastically._

 _"Well, I don't know any scary stories but I know someone who is scary. The God of War." She shuddered as she breathed his name, the memory obviously bringing painful memories._

 _"Whatever you do Isabella, do not cross paths with him. He is merciless, he's a killer. His scars are famous and bring fear to all. He's widely known for ruling the South, fighting brutal wars, one war he stood alone against almost 1,200 vampires and killed them all with his bare hands." I sat there, fear coursing through me, I hope I don't meet this man._

"You ought to be afraid, I'm a monster, Isabella. Like I said, I can control it now but back then I didn't care, I was truly a beast." His voice had a hint of shame and sorrow in. My demon crawled back in her cage, I shook myself, gathering my emotions. Shame washed over me and Jasper hugged me.

"I'm sorry Jasper, you're not a monster. I've done terrible things, things even you would be ashamed of. I have no right to judge. I'm not scared of you, you haven't killed me yet." A small chuckle escaped me before I frowned. We were quiet for a moment, my emotions battling with each other, my demon trying to escape. It was obvious Jasper could feel my never-ending whirlwind of emotions.

"Your darkness shouldn't control you." He whispered, stroking my hair.

"Teach me to control my demon." My voice shook, I was terrified. I had dealt with my demon for so long, I should have known how to control it by now but the darkness seeped out of me every chance it got. Jasper grabbed my face, his rough thumbs stroking my cheeks. "I can't say it will be easy, it takes some time but I'll do my very best to help you. I promise."

"Thank you." I whispered, sighing, and letting myself lean into his touch.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for this chapter taking so long, sorry if its a little short but I hope you like it :) Please review!

* * *

BPOV

It was obvious how strong Jasper was, the way he struggled daily to fight his demon and keep him at bay was truly astounding. We gathered back at the house, Charlotte and Peter were now where to be seen. Jasper knew I felt extremely guilty, I almost killed Peter.

"We need to find out where the Beast manifested, when it was born. How long have you been struggling with this, Isabella?" I looked down at my hands, idly playing with my thumbs. I always felt like I had this dark force trying to escape me. My mother always used to call me a little demon when I was younger, I never thought she was serious until now.

"Since birth." Jasper looked shocked at my admission. "That's impossible." He whispered softly. I looked up at him, my eyebrows scrunched together. "Nothing's impossible, Jasper. Did you think I would be here if things were 'impossible'? I assure you, nothing is impossible. Aro thought Humans and Vampires couldn't have children together, he was proved wrong." I waved at myself. I don't know why I was getting annoyed, maybe I just hated being the enigma.

"Hang on." Jasper grabbed my hand, his face frozen in realisation. "You're half human, half vampire. Maybe this dark side is the vampire, the demon. It is powerful and controlling, bursting to escape. This is going to be a challenge, Isabella. This is a part of you, instead of hiding and tucking it away, you're going to have to control it, wield it. If you don't, it's going to be the one controlling you." Jasper's grip tightened around my hand, his voice panicked.

"We have to train, it's getting stronger." He grabbed my face, his hands rough but eyes sincere. "I can't lose you, I know you might not want to hear this Isabella, but you need to fight, for me, can you do that? Don't let the monster out." I gulped, his show of affection made my head spin, he needed me. He wanted me. I looked into his eyes, seeing the love there. My mate. I couldn't help myself, I leant forward and lightly brushed my lips against his. He groaned, the kiss sweet but teasing.

"Thank you, Jasper. I know I'm an enigma and a handful but you've stuck by me, I tried to kill your friend and your still here for christ sake, you care and I just want you to know, I care about you too." I spluttered out. I blushed slightly from my rambling. He let out a good hearty chuckle, this was the first time I saw him so relaxed and carefree, his chuckle was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh with him.


End file.
